


Small Spaces

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray need to have a serious talk, and where better to do it...?





	Small Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Small Spaces
    
    
     
    
    **m/m relationship**

# Small Spaces
    
    
    By Katy Deery 
    
    "Now let me see if I undestand you correctly, Ray.  You want to 
    have sexual relations with me.  Is that correct?"
    
    "Fraser!"  Ray looked around furtively, his skin tinging red as he spotted
    Elaine staring inquisitively in their direction.  "Would you keep your
    voice down.  I don't need half the precinct knowing my personal business."
    
    "I just want to be sure that I'm not making incorrect assumptions.  It
    is possible that you believed I was in some physical distress earlier
    due to the injuries I had sustained and that was why you proceeded to
    drag me into the cupboard and administer the kiss of life.  I wouldn't
    want to jump to eroneous conclusions based on 
    incomplete data, although, to my knowledge, putting your tongue 
    down the victim's throat has never been included in any of the 
    life-saving courses I've attended."
    
    Ray threw him a look of disbelief, only to be met with the mountie's
    sincere stare.  He didn't believe it for minute.
    
    "Alright, alright, I do want to go to bed with you."  Exasperation making
    his voice rather louder than intended, Ray found his face matching his
    friend's jacket as the squad room chatter fell to 
    silence and all eyes turned his way.  "Look, can we have some 
    privacy here?  I'm just trying to teach the mountie some pick up lines,
    OK?"  His look daring anyone to make something of it, he 
    waited until all eyes were turned back to their work before dragging
    Fraser down the hall and pushing him into the broom cupboard.
    
    "You do it on purpose, don't you?"  Ray accused.
    
    Fraser looked at him innocently.  "Do what, Ray?"
    
    Vecchio slid down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor.
    "Embarrass me in front of everyone.  First it's the wolf, then it's all
    those cases you keep bringing me.  Now I'm going to have to live with
    leather bar jokes."  He raked his hand through his hair.  "Why do I let
    you do this to me?"  
    
    "Because you love me?"
    
    The words were no more than a soft whisper, but they penetrated 
    the blackness like a knife.  For a moment there was  no reply, then Ray
    looked up, a wry smile on his face.  "I guess I do.  I'm sorry, Fraser.
    I know you don't want this.  I should have just kept my big mouth shut."
    He gazed up at the mountie wistfully. "My dad's right. I am a screw up.
    Everything I touch falls to pieces."
    
    He was unprepared for the hands that reached down and pulled 
    him to his feet.
    
    "If I ever hear you talk like that about yourself again, I shall personally
    make it my business to knock some sense into you." 
    Ray was too shocked by Fraser's actions to struggle and after a 
    moment the mountie's gripped loosened. "And by the way, I love 
    you too."
    
    If Ray was shocked before, it was nothing to what he was feeling now.
    "You...you LOVE me?"
    
    "Yes, for some time actually."  Fraser smoothed out the wrinkles on Ray's
    lapels, leaving his hand resting over Ray's heart."
    
    "Why?"  it was a genuine question.  Ray couldn't think of any 
    reason for Fraser to choose him over all the other people who 
    wanted the mountie.
    
    "Why do I love you?  Because the thought of not loving you is 
    inconceivable to me." Fraser gently cupped Ray's face.  "Because you
    are the most decent person I know," Fraser moved closer, 
    "and because I want to be part of you in every way imaginable."  He brought
    his lips down softly onto the ones below him, teasing them until they
    opened under his tender ministrations.  
    Not sure if he believed in the reality before him, Ray answered 
    Fraser's need with a desperation of his own, clutching at this 
    miracle in front of him for fear it would vanish into the darkness. Separating
    only to the merest breath, Ray chuckled with total 
    happiness as he saw utter surprise and wonder transform Fraser's face.
    "I hope you know what you're doing, 'coz I sure as hell don't." 
    
    Fraser shook his head.  "I don't think there was a book in my 
    grandmother's library that covered this."
    
    Ray smiled at him. "What, not even an old Inuit story about what they
    do in those sweat lodges of theirs?"
    
    "No.  I'm afraid my education has been sadly lacking in this area, Ray."
    
    Ray's smile broadened.  "Good.  We'll learn together.  I'm all for lots
    of practice, Benny."
    
    Fraser nodded enthusiatistcally.  "I do believe that is the way to achieve
    the best results.  Shall we start now?"
    
    Ray looked around.  "Let's take this somewhere a little less 
    cramped.  I think this broom's starting to have designs on my 
    body."
    
    Yanking the offending object out of the way, Ray opened the door and
    followed Fraser back out into the corridor.
    
    Coming face to face with Elaine was not in their plans however.  Fraser
    recovered first.
    
    "Ahh, Ray was just showing me the...ahh, terrible lack of cleaning equipment
    you have in the building."
    
    Throwing Fraser a look of disgust, Ray tried to salvage what he 
    could from the situation.  "We were just going over my latest case."
    Seeing Elaine's 'get real' look, Ray tried to bluff it out.  "Hey, the
    cupboards the only place for a little privacy around here."
    
    Elaine reached over and patted him on the cheek.  "Vecchio, if you really
    believe that everyone doesn't know what's going on with you and the mountie,
    then you're not the detective you think you are."  Waving at the them,
    she continued on down the corridor.   "Bye, 
    boys.  Have fun."
    
    Both men watched her in amazement until she disappeared around 
    the corner.
    
    "And I was worried about leather bar jokes," Ray whispered, 
    wondering what he'd find on his desk tomorrow.  Putting the whole thing
    behind him for now, he grabbed Fraser's arm and started to hussle him
    down the corridor. "Come on, Fraser.  We're losing 
    good practice time.  Anyway, I have to have a serious talk with Dief.
    I want to make sure he understands about us."
    
    "That's all right, Ray.  I've already discussed it with him."
    
    Ray came to an abrupt halt.  "You told the wolf about us?"
    
    Fraser nodded.  "Yes.  Well, it seemed only fair."  This time it was
    Fraser who took Ray's arm and pulled him along.
    
    "What'd he say?" Ray asked. It was a measure of the mountie's 
    influence in his life that the question seemed perfectly reasonable to
    him.
    
    "He wanted to know if he could use my bedroll since I wouldn't be needing
    it as often." Fraser looked puzzled.  "He seemed to take your compliance
    in this relationship for granted."
    
    Glad that Dief approved of him, Ray grinned and swung his arm 
    around Fraser's shoulders.  "Hey, maybe we should pick up some 
    Twinkies on the way to your place................"
    
    And they lived happily ever after.
    
    THE END
    
    


End file.
